Who is the Hero of Madigan?
Commentaries on the King by Queen Kaeteli, Queen-Consort of the Pendorian Empire. Chapter 1 This is a PoV story from Lady Kaeteli the Lady I married in one of my playthroughs/"alternate probabilities." I've been thinking: what would an NPC think of my character? This interests me as my characters tend to gravitate towards powerplaying. Normally I won't give a damn but that concept of "alternate probabilities" and my playthroughs being "actual existing parallel dimensions" really gave me this sense of existential horror and made me turn in my bed at night. So I laughed it off and wrote this. "I first met my husband, strangely, in a dream. It was in harvest time during a short nap I took while hunting with my father around our castle in Highcliffe. In my dream I was alone in the middle of a war ravaged wasteland. Then there was this otherworldly woman's voice introducing herself as the goddess 'Damia Provideo'" "She then pointed me in the direction of a man astride in what seems to be elegant Noldor armor and armed with weapons with a glint of ruby. Everywhere this man walks the war-torn landscape changes into fertile meadow and shortly after the entire horizon is now of rolling fields of wheat and barley." "She then told me this with great emphasis: 'Remember this man for this man is central to Pendor's future and, more importantly, to YOUR future' after which I suddenly woke up flushed and drenched in sweat." "This dream has irrevocably changed me. Not a day goes by that I don't daydream about the handsome, tall, proud figure in his confident cadence and every feature of his face from those large light-blue eyes and aquiline nose to that perpetual kindly expression. This came as a pleasant surprise to my mother as she was bemoaning my preference for my father's pursuits considering them a hindrance to my chances of getting a husband." "Of course as my mother is a pragmatist I was met with remarks primarily composing of the words 'stranger', 'fantasy' and 'commoner' (the validity of the latter is now disproved by genealogies provided by the Knights of the Griffon and, of course, even more so by my husband's current status as King of Pendor, his father's coat of arms and his very uncanny physical similarity to King Cavalas) to which I simply reply with remarks primarily composing of the words 'goddess', 'Damia Provideo', 'Pendor'" "The first time I met my husband physically, however, was even stranger than the dream." "I was dining with my family in my father's court when all of a sudden a man in rusty chain-and-plate bumbles in. While I was recovering from the shock of this irregularity I recognized the large light-blue eyes and the kindly expression in my dreams. This was him." "My family and I stared with disbelief as the man then proceeded to talk with the guards who had no choice but to mumble their oft-repeated response of 'We're not supposed to talk on guard, sir'" "He then proceeded to talk to the steward, ignoring us and our status as the lord and ladies of the hall, to ask for the oddest thing: rumors. Odder still was the look of joyful glee he expressed upon receiving them." "Afterwards he went towards me and my mother. He introduced himself courteously to me and Mother and asked me for the 'honor of knowing me' to which I had no choice but to oblige while blushing uncontrollably to the amusement of my mother." "He then proceeded to talk with my father ask for the same thing he's asked for before:" "Rumors." "As my father is a friendly man he graciously gives the man's desire and also graciously receiving the odd look of joyful glee he expressed earlier." "What the man did after was even MORE irregular. This stranger, in a passive expression, asks to marry into my family and for my hand in marriage. The redness of my face is only trumped by the shade taken on by the tablecloth after my father spit his wine on it in abject surprise." "Of course, my father had to reject him citing the necessity of vassalage to the Koningur. My heart wrenched when I saw that look of disappointment in the man's face as he left." "As I have personally met the man of my dreams and after witnessing his manner of act, I returned to who I was and dismissed the dream as farce. It was only after I heard the tales of his exploits: fighting alongside the Noldor, saving villages from bandit takeovers, and orchestrating large-scale prison breaks (one of which took place in my father's castle) that I was partially convinced to change my mind. It was only then in a feast in Javiksholm my father took me to that convinced me completely" end of chapter 1 Dedicated especially to Ralyks for his work on the wikia, to "Vance" and to the Prophesy of Pendor modding team. Category:User Content